


Ok Boomer

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Drabble, Execution, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The executioner is a boomer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Ok Boomer

The poor medium was led to the gallows, noose tied around her neck. The town had decided to lynch her for no reason other than that grumpy executioner accusing her of witchcraft and evildoing.

The executioner used to be a normal citizen in his youth, but things have changed over the years. He became bitter and grumpy, hating everyone. The braindead town didn’t seem to understand that he wanted everyone dead.

He smirked as he stared her in the eye from the town square below. “Any last words, witch?”

“Ok boomer.” She dismissed his antagonism.

He angrily frowned. “May God have mercy on your soul.” He said coldly. “That is, if you even manage to meet him.”

The town fell silent as she met her demise. They all read her will, revealing that she was a medium.

“How many times do we have to teach you this, old man!” Some of the town angrily shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this idea just randomly came to me and i had to write this real quick


End file.
